in love with an enemy
by xxhade's demonxx
Summary: This IS A LEMON! Damian x Zeo! First fanfic so be nice! Not good at summaries but here it goes! Who ever thought that a mean cold hearted guy could be you true love?


Me: Okay this my first fanfic

Damian:is it yaoi?

Me:sure is!

Damian:who is it

Me:you and zeo

Damian:(pass out)

Me(sweatdrops)

Faust:umm hades demon don't own MFB nor Damian

Me: I wish I owned damian though

Damian(gets back up)

Me:but this has strong lemon between damian and zeo!

Damian(passes out again)

Me:on with the story!

I'm in love with a enemy

It was another regular morning at the HD academy and as usual the argument over who gets the bathroom first between Damian and Zeo is almost world wide heard."DAMMIT ZEO YOU WENT FIRST YESTERDAY IT IS MY TURN TO GO FIRST!""SO WHAT DAMIAN I CAN STILL BE FIRST TODAY!"Zeo said and running towards the bathroom with Damian close behind. Damian pushed zeo on the floor and leaped over him and dashed towards the bathroom. Damian reached the bathroom door and slammed in and locked it. "Damn"zeo said to himself would have to wait for Damian to come out.

Damian came out about thirty minutes later and saw zeo sitting on the floor still waiting for his turn in the bathroom."you're fucking slow Damian"zeo growled."well I'm sooo sorry you big baby!"Damian growled back . zeo just ignored him and rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Damian walked away into his unclean room just how he liked it. He through his dirty clothes against the wall and pounced on his bed and turned the TV on. He just kept flipping through the channels until he found something to watch. Finally he found the movie pitch perfect. Even though he didn't like it very much he had nothing else to watch so he had to watch it. 5 minutes later Damian was about to doze off until there was a knock on his door. 'Who the hell could that be' Damian asked annoyed. He got up and opened the door and seen zeo standing there."What do you want zeo?!"Damian yelled "well ziggurat and everyone else is gone and its just me and you and my TV won't work so can I stay in here?"zeo asked. Damian sat there and stared at zeo for like two minutes and finally said"sure"and zeo walked into the unclean room. He looked at Damian and said"I don't want to watch this!""It's the only fucking show on so shut up and watch it._ zeo said just turned off the TV and looked at Damian and said"Let's talk about something" "like what zeo ?" Damian came and sat down beside Damian."uh well Damian have you ever kissed a boy before?"zeo asked blushing."um no I don't think so." Damian said also looked up slowly in Damian's eyes. There faces were just centimeters apart from each other. Damian then grabbed zeo's shirt and kissed him. He knew zeo wanted to kiss him. Damian ran his tongue along zeo's bottom lip asking for permission. Zeo opened his mouth and Damian entered. Zeo wrapped his arms around damian's neck to make the kiss deeper. Damian gently lay zeo back on the bed. They continue kissing as Damian grabbed the hem of zeo shirt and lifted it up. They stopped kissing and Damian looked into zeo's eyes asking for permission. Zeo smiled and nodded and Damian resumed to take off his shirt. Zeo then look up at Damian with eyes of lust. Damian smirked as zeo grabbed Damian's shirt and pulled it off. Zeo pulled Damian back down for another French kiss. Damian reached down for zeo's boxers and slowly pulled them down and felt the bulge in his pants and stroked it. Zeo moaned loudly in damian's mouth. They parted for air and left a long string of saliva. Damian kept stroking the bulge in Zeo's boxers."Damian pl-please stop ahh...teasing."zeo smirked"why should I stop zeo"he asked seductively."please ahh... Damian I love you ahh...!" Damian was shocked. Did zeo really love him after all those mean things Damian did to him. After all those mean things he said to him?

Damian stopped teasing pulled off Damian's pants and sighed an exotic breath."Damian please""Are you sure you are ready zeo?"Damian asked."Yes. Yes I am ready."zeo whispered. With that said Damian pulled off zeo's boxers along with slowly entered zeo and zeo moaned in pain."D-Damian t-this hu-r-ts badly"zeo moaned in pain. "Zeo I know it does but just relax and just adjust okay I wouldn't hurt you for anything 'Kay."Damian said softly." Okay"zeo later zeo looked up and nodded and Damian slowly pulled out and pushed back in moaned but only in pleasure."fa-faster Damian please!"Damian obliged and thrusted faster. "AHH!Damian! Your fucking awesome ahh...!" "Thanks haa... I t-try" damian reached down and grabbed zeo's chin and tongue kissed him again while still thrusting into him. Zeo moaned in Damian's mouth which made damian thrust faster. They pulled back for air and zeo screamed in much pleasure."DAMIAN IM GONNA C-CUM!""ME TOO ZEO!" They both moaned as they panted for a while before Damian pulled out and lay beside zeo."that was awesome zeo.""I know"zeo replied."um does this mean we are you know dating?""yes it does. Damian I love you" "I love you to zeo" They shraed another kiss.

THE END

DAMIAN:why did you write this

Me:cause it was hot

Zeo:I feel violated

Me:sorry zeo I'll make one of jack and Damian so please r&r:-) :-)


End file.
